Many modern electronic systems rely on one or more batteries for power. The batteries are recharged, for example, by connecting the system to a power source (e.g., an alternating current (AC) power outlet) via a power adapter and cable. As these modern electronic systems, including mobile computing devices (e.g., smart phones, computer tablets, and the like), continue to be used more widely, the need for fast charging of batteries becomes more significant. Advancements in fast battery charging techniques are being hampered by the delay during fast charge sequences. In most cases, the delay is caused when a switch mode regulator switches between different modes of operation.